1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display field, and more particularly to a backlight driving board and a liquid crystal display device including the backlight driving board.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the science and technology, the liquid crystal display (LCD) device both has the 3D and 2D display function is more popular in people's daily life. Such type of LCD device comprises a liquid crystal driving board and a backlight driving board. The liquid crystal driving board controls the backlight source to emit light. The backlight driving board and the liquid crystal driving board requires strict synchronization in order to ensure a good viewing effect. The backlight driving board of the prior art includes a constant current driver chip. The constant current diver chip receives multiple control signals from the liquid crystal driving board, and the multiple control signals at least include a chip select signal, a clock signal, a data signal, a synchronization signal, common ground signal and a 3D/2D switching signal. Therefore, the control signals of the backlight driving board of the prior art are too many, and it easily causes poor operation stability because of the external interference. It requires providing a backlight driving board and an LCD device in order to solve the above problems.